Voyageur du passé
by Lilou33380
Summary: Quand une expérience de Sannan tourne mal et que les capitaines du Shinsengumi se retrouvent dans le Japon technologique du 21e siècle. Suivons les aventures de nos bihos préféré. Humour, amour et situation coquasse au programme!   /!\ Légère romance Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, ben voilà, j'ai enfin osé publier ma première fiction. Et, je remercie encore Suzuka pour ça, car c'est grâce à elle, que le début de ce premier chapitre a vu le jour.**

**Je pense que vous avez compris de quoi parle cette fiction dans le résumé. ^^ Donc pour faire, simple, les Samouraïs du Shinsengumi sont dans le futur et doivent faire face à pleins de péripéties ! **

**Pour l'instant, j'ai en tête seulement quelques couples pour l'histoire. Il y aura donc du Yaoi avec le couple Hijikata x Saito, et pour le couple hétéro ce sera Chizuru x Heisuke et Saya x Hiro pour les personnages sortis de mon imagination ! J'aviserai par la suite pour voir si je mets de nouveaux couples en route.**

**Ah, et aussi, même si ça me déchire de le dire, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Idea Factory ! ^^**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 : Explosions, situation comique et grand départ.<span>_

C'était un simple jour de printemps, un jour comme les autre pour Toshizô Hijikata, le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, pour qui journée était synonyme de travail. Et encore aujourd'hui, ce beau trentenaire aux cheveux d'ébène était assis devant son bureau à rédiger lettres et comptes-rendus, lire le courrier de ses supérieurs et répartir les missions attribuées au Shinsengumi entre les différentes divisions. Tel était sin travail qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour se dégourdir ou encore s'entraîner au sabre. Mais devait-il s'en plaindre, lui qui avait tant souhaité que le Shinsengumi soit reconnu ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient acquis une certaine popularité, popularité qu'il espérait qu'elle ne s'éteindrait pas avec les années, il était normal que le nombre de demandes qu'on leur attribuait augmentait. Au fond, malgré le fait qu'il grognait souvent, Hijikata était fier de vivre cette époque, et en cette journée de printemps, les rayons du soleil printaniers venaient réchauffer son corps, de même que le chant des oiseaux...

BAOUM

Où plutôt le chant des oiseaux ne se faisait malheureusement guère entendre à cause de ces pénibles explosions qui surgissaient à longueur de journée et qui commençaient réellement à agacer l'homme aux yeux violets. Frappant de son poing sur son bureau, renversant la tasse de thé sur sa feuille encrée de mot, le vice-capitaine pesta. Depuis que Sannan s'était mis dans la tête d'améliorer l'ochimizu, voilà ce qu'il se passait à longueur de journée. Par le diable que faisait-il donc dans ce laboratoire ? Est-ce qu'il regardait ce qu'il mélangeait au moins ? Peut-être que depuis sa blessure au bras le rendant infirme, personne n'avait songé à nettoyer ses lunettes, chose qu'il ne pouvait sans doute plus faire seul.

De la fumée s'évaporait de la pièce qu'occupait le second vice-capitaine pour ses expériences, mais personne n'en sortit. Sannan n'était quand même pas suicidaire au point de se laisser mourir asphyxié. Inquiet, Hijikata laissa son travail tel qu'il était, c'est-à-dire complètement ruiné par le thé, et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

\ ****** /

De l'autre côté du QG du Shinsengumi, malgré l'énième explosion qui venait de retentir et qui d'habitudes faisait soupirer légèrement de frayeur les nouvelles recrues, cette fois-ci étrangement, il y avait étrange silence pesant. Même Okita, ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, ou bien essayer de se faire le plus discret possible face à cette situation.

Mais de qu'elle situation me direz-vous.

Celle d'un certain jeune gaucher, nommé Hajime Saitou, capitaine de la troisième division, - situation qui aurait pu faire la une des journaux si cela existait à cette époque - son vêtement noir remonté sur ses jambes, laissant apercevoir son dessus blanc. Comment cela c'est-il passer ? Tout simplement quand ce jeune homme à la taille fine, avait voulut descendre l'escalier menant à la cour pour entrainer les nouveaux soldats, l'explosion avait retentit au même moment.

Voilà comment Saitou avait finit par se retrouver dans cette fameuse situation. Mais vous avez compris que la plupart des recrues qui avaient assisté à cette scène, trouvait cela tout à fait inimaginable et pourtant... De son côté Sôji, trouvait cette scène plutôt affriolante, très sensuel se dit-il à lui-même, les yeux luisant...

Le jeune homme à la chevelure violette, aussi rouge que possible s'était relevé en vitesse, et du fait de son geste brusque coinça son vêtement dans sa ceinture. Se dirigeant avec rage vers le laboratoire, il ne rendit pas compte des regards insistants des personnes qu'il croisait sur sa route. Notamment Chizuru, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise du fait de la tenue de ce dernier, qui fut étouffé par la main d'Okita, lui montrant un doigt sur la bouche demandant le silence. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, en signe d'acquisition, mais les yeux pleins de questions, auquel Okita répondit par son éternel sourire.

Dans la tête de chacun, voir le capitaine le plus froid, respectueux des règles, le kimono coincé dans le ceinturon, qui était du jeune laveur de sol Yukimura le visage rouge et qui évitait de regarder le prince du regard glacial, et du fourbe Okita-san, une lueur perverse dans les yeux, les fit s'interroger sur la relation qu'entretenaient ces trois-là. Ils avaient déjà un trio comique au Shinsengumi, pourquoi pas un trio érotique ?

\ ****** /

Quelque part, pas très loin du bureau du second vice-démon du Shinsengumi, communément appelé Keisuke Yamanami, trois hommes, non, trois ivrognes, jouaient à construire une tour avec de simples bout de bois en forme de rectangle, entourés de bouteilles de saké vides. Le but était simple, le premier qui faisait tomber la tour, payait pour les autres à leur prochaine sortie.

C'était au tour de Shinpashi de jouer. Il allait poser sa pièce quand l'explosion s'était fait ressentir.

-" Shinpashi, j'pensais pas que t'avais une bonté si grande... Perdre de cette façon ! En tout cas, merci pour le repas que tu vas nous offrir ", pouffa Heisuke.

Aucune réaction ne vint de la part de l'homme au bandeau vert, ce qui en inquiétat ses deux meilleurs amis. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû crier sur les toits qu'il y avait tricherie de la part d'Heisuke, autant mesquin qu'il était petit, aurait-il précisément grommeler, puis aurait boudé un certain temps dans son coin. Mais que nenni, à la place Sano et Heisuke pouvait le voir trembler de tout son corps. Il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber ses amis à la renverse. Il se dirigeait avec fureur vers le bureau de Sanan, précédé des ses acolytes, qui l'entendait marmonnait des choses incompréhensible comme : " Deux semaines, abstinence, frustré, Sano, saké. "

-" Plus qu'une brique et Sano et moi, c'était repartit ! Oh ? Sannan, je vais te faire ta fête ! ", dit-il enfin intelligiblement.

Sano devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux pendant que Heisuke penchait la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas le comportement de ses deux camarades. Il était définitivement trop pur pour les choses adultes.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le bureau de Sannan, ou était déjà Hijikata, Saitou, Okita, Chizuru et Yamazaki*. Hijikata prit la parole en premier :

-" Vous sept, avez-vous ce binoclard sur votre chemin ? "

-" Hum, non, nous ne l'avons pas croisé sur le chemin du laboratoire ", répondit timidement Chizuru. " Mais, ano, Hijikata-san, vous parlez bien de Sannan-san, quand vous dites bi... bino... binoclard ? ", termina-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-" Bien évidemment que je parle de lui, Chizuru. Aurait-tu donc besoin toi aussi de lunettes ? Sannan est seul myope ici, et je crois bien qu'il aurait besoin de nouveaux verres ! ", grognat-il.

-" Nous non plus, nous ne l'avons pas croisé en court de route ", exprima Shinpashi. " Mais si je le croise, je vais lui faire la peau à celui-là, il anéantit mes chances de reconquérir Sano, depuis la dernière fois. "

-" Bon, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. ", exprima l'homme à la chevelure ébène. " Je vais voir s'il ne s'est pas évanouit à force des vapeurs et de la fumée. Attendez-moi ici. ", ordonna-t-il.

-" Attendez, Vice-Capitaine, vous ne mouvait pas y aller seule, c'est peut-être dangereux. Il faut au moins être deux, pour porter son corps si il s'est évanoui ", s'écria Saitou sous le regard suspicieux d'Hijikata. Il avait la peur au ventre pour lui, bien qu'il n'en montrait pas le moindre signe.

-" D'accord, mais tu es le seul à venir. " Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire à la recherche du rasestsu.

-" Eh, mais je suis pas d'accord moi ", contrat Okita. " Moi, je reste pas sur le côté à rien faire, et puis je reste avec Hajime-kun ! " Il entra le mal grès fait que Chizuru essayé de le retenir. Il entra finalement en l'entrainant avec elle. Heisuke suivit instinctivement la jeune fille. Les trois derniers suivirent donc le mouvement.

Une odeur indescriptible régnait dans la pièce et la fumée opaque réduisait leur champ de vision. Hijikata et Saitou recherchaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes Sannan-san, quand l'odeur du laboratoire devint brusquement beaucoup plus douce. Voir même aphrodisiaque. La petite troupe dans la pièce eût soudainement du mal à respirer convenablement.

-" Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? ", tonna la voix de Kondou dans la pièce. " Qu'elle est donc cette odeur ? "

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les personnes dans le laboratoire entendirent avant de se sentir comme aspirés par quelque chose et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiou, voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! I'm Happy ! '<strong>

**Je remercie encore une fois Suzuka pour son aide ! Un GROOOOOS merci à toi!**

**Le second chapitre ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Ah, et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes !**

**Merci de laisser un petit commentaire pour que je puisse connaître votre avis !**

**Bisous, Lilou !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le second chapitre !:)**

**Disclamer :** **Les personnages d'Hakuouki appartiennent à Idea Factory !**

**Bon, ben si vous continuez de lire ma fic, c'est qu'elle doit vous plaire un minimum, donc j'en suis très heureuse ! Et oui, pour moi, un petit rien me fait plaisir !:)**

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse ici !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> Un réveil pas tout à fait ordinaire !_

Chizuru fut la première à sortir de son profond sommeil. Autour d'elle elle entendait plusieurs fois murmurer. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour bien se concentrer sur ce que disaient les inconnus.

- Je te dis que c'est une fille moi !, dit-une douce voix féminine.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ça ? Tu n'es pas devin à ce que je sache Saya, et en plus si c'est une fille, elle est vraiment plate, répliqua une voix masculine.

- Roooh, mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre Hiro ! C'est de l'intuition féminine, une chose dont tu es totalement dépourvue… Comme d'un cerveau, en passant. répondit Saya.

- Pardon ? L'intuition féminine ? La dernière fois que tu m'as fait le coup, on s'est… enfin plutôt JE me suis retrouvé dans uns situation compromettante ! Et le cerveau

- Non, mais vous allez vous taire, oui ? Vous allez finir par les réveiller ! coupa une voix autoritaire.

- Ok, ok. Mais là c'est toi qui devrais baisser d'un ton Risa, parce que la « fille », dit Hiro en jetant un regard à Saya, vient de gémir. Toute façon faudra bien qu'ils se réveillent un jour ou l'autre !

Chizuru finit par ouvrir les yeux et fut surprise de voir trois jeunes gens penché sur Heisuke, en train délibérer sur le fait qu'il soit une fille ou pas, ce qui bien sûr, n'était absolument pas le cas. Le peu de courage qu'elle possédait l'a fit se mettre assise pour se faire remarquer. Elle émit un petit bruit pour attirer l'attention des trois compères. Ils se retournèrent donc d'un même mouvement vers elle.

- Oh, il est réveillé !, s'exclama Hiro. On va pouvoir discuter !

- Attends, il vient juste de se réveiller, ne va pas l'agresser tout de suite quand même !, réprimanda Risa. Comment te sens-tu, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as des vertiges des nausées, mal quelque part ? Tu te rappelle de tom nom, celui de tes amis ? D'où venez -vous ? Pourquoi …

- Eh, Eh, attends Saya, tu nous a dit de pas trop les brusquer, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es justement en train de faire, là ?, l'interrompit Saya. Désolé pour tout ça jeune homme, mais tu dois nous comprendre, vous êtes arrivez dans notre salon on ne sait comment, alors c'est un peu normal que nous soyons un peu perturbés. Tu nous pardonne, hein, hein, hein ? Merci, je savais que tu serais compréhensif.

- Ha… Hai., répondit Chizuru.

A ses côtés, Heisuke commença à se remuer. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Chizuru poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle ne sera plus le centre d'intérêt de ces gens. Et oui, elle est peut-être au Shinsengumi, mais elle n'en possède pas pour autant le courage légendaire… Et comme pour rendre l'honneur au Shinsengumi, le reste de la petite troupe de Samouraïs se réveilla un à un.

/******************\

Lorsqu'Heisuke ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une jeune fille et un garçon penchés au-dessus de lui. Il lui semblait qu'ils parlaient bien le japonais, mais à la rapidité à laquelle ils parlaient et à certains mots abracadabrants qu'ils utilisaient, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux était vraiment surpris et surtout dépaysés. Il ne le resta pas longtemps quand il sentit une douce pression sur sa main c'était sa bien aimé (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais !) Chizuru, qui venait de lui prendre la main entre ses doigts fins. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, comme ci elle savait ce qui était en train d'arriver !

« Mais bien sûr qu'elle doit être au courant de quelque chose, idiot, elle était réveillée avant toi ! Elle a pu écouter leur conversation ou avoir des explications ! Rah, non mais quel idiot je suis ! », se fustigea mentalement le jeune homme aux yeux bleues.

- Ano, Chizuru, tu sais où l'on se trouve ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas trop Heisuke-kun, mais je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à ses personnes, elles ont l'air sincères même si elles posent beaucoup de question et ont un langage vraiment particulier…

- O..Ok ! On verra ça avec Hijikata-san, alors ! Espérons que les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller ! Ah, et tant que j'y pense, tu ne saurais pas où serait Sannan-san, par le plus grands des hasards ? Puisque, c'est un peu de sa faute, si nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation !

- Et bien, il est juste à côté de nous, dit-elle en regardant vers la gauche.

Effectivement, Sannan était bien présent dans la pièce, mais quelque peu méconnaissable… Les cheveux en pétards, d'une couleur que l'on ne pourrait pas vraiment identifiée, les lunettes fissurées et de travers « Il avait vraiment le portrait d'un savant-fou… » se dit Heisuke.

Le jeune Samouraïs se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui fit un petit sourire encouragent, alors que lui-même hésiter entre hurler de peur devant la situation, ou bien d'avouer son amour pour la jeune fille et de mourir ensuite de honte pour avoir peur pour si peu. Il ne fit aucun des deux, mais pria juste très fort les dieux pour que le reste de ses frères d'armes se réveillent.

Pour une fois, Heisuke fut entendu par les dieux, et ses compagnons se réveillèrent peu à peu bien que leurs réactions n'aidèrent en aucuns cas les deux plus jeunes du Shinsengumi.

/******************\

Leur calvaire commença par calmer un Okita en furie, du fait que son maître Kondo soit allongé à même le sol, évanoui et même pas recouvert d'une couverture pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid. Ce dernier se réveilla justement, et lui seul parvint à calmer son élève.

- Ah, Sôji, ne t'inquiète donc pas, je me porte bien. Il faudrait au contraire plus t'inquiéter pour Sannan et et Toshi,

-Vice-capitaine a un problème ?, s'exclama un Saito maintenant complètement alerte et réveiller

-Mooomoh, Hajime-kun vient juste de se réveiller et il pense tout de suite à Hijikata-san. C'est pas juste., bouda Sôji.

-Bi... Bien sûr que je pense tout de suite au capitaine ! Quand j'ai vu que le capitaine Kondou était entre de bonne ma... enfin entouré, il est normal que je pense au vice-capitaine. Ils sont très important pour la milice., répondit stoïquement ce dernier.

-Oh, Hajime-kun tu trouves toujours des excuses de toute façon, et ensuite...

-Suffit !, les interrompis Kondou. Ils nous faut éveiller les autres et ensuite trouver des renseignements sur où, nous nous trouvons.

-Ah, Capitaine, pour l'instant, nous savons justes qu'il y a trois personnes que nous ne connaissons pas qui nous on accueillis et elles n'ont pas l'air dangereuse, intervint Heisuke, en désignant les trois jeunes gens du doigts.

-Et toi, on ne t'a jamais dis que montrer du doigt est très impolis !, lui dit une fille au cheveux noir.

-Saya, mais enfin, ne sois pas agressive envers nos invités, sermonna une jeune femme qui semblait plus âgée.

-Nos invités ?, s'innurga la dénomée Saya, Je dirai plus des squatter, ils sont apparus comme ça, après une grosse explosion ! Si ça se trouve, se sont des terroristes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu n'es pas d'accords avec moi, Hiro ? Hiro ?

Mais celui-ci semblait plus être occupé à admirer et tâter les cheveux d'un certain Heisuke sous les yeux effarés de ce de dernier et de Chizuru.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un homme avec des cheveux si long ! Mais c'est une mode, de là où vous venez ou t'es vraiment une fille ? Mais bon maintenant que tu es réveiller, tu fais plus masculin donc tu vois Saya, c'est moi ai raison ! C'est bien un mec !, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Un mec?, s'exclama Heisuke et Chizuru en même temps.

-Rooh, bon ça va maintenant, j'avais faut c'est tout ! Pas besoins d'en faire un plat !, grommela-t-elle.

-Oh, mais je vois que tout le monde est réveiller, donc maintenant, nous pouvons commencer notre cession questions, !, s'écria Risa en battant des mains comme une enfant.

Tout les regards convergèrent vers le reste de la milice qui, il y a encore quelque temps étaient complètement endormis. « Ils auraient peut-être mieux fait de rester endormi ! Je sens que le pire n'est pas encore arriver... », pensa Heisuke.

-Hum, excuser moi, masi pourriez vous nous dire où nous sommes ?, demanda Hijikata encore un peu dans les vagues flous du sommeil !

-Bien sûr ! Nous sommes en novembre 2012 ! Pourquoi cette question ? Vous avez perdu la mémoire ?, s'inquiéta Risa. Vous êtes tout blanc !

-En 2012 ?, lâcha Hijikata dans un souffle. Dites-moi que c'est un rêve, se murmura-t-il à lui même.

Alors il regarda autour de lui, et il put voir les visages confus de ses compagnons de voyage peut-on dire. Mais comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver à cette époque si lointaine ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, le second chapitre de finit ! <strong>

**Un petit commentaire pour encourager l'auteur ? **

**Bisous et au prochain chapitre !:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Noël ? Jamais entendu parler !**

Les lumières de la ville en fête lui rappelaient étrangement celle de leur époque, bien que ce ne soit guère pour les mêmes festivités.

Hijikata, qui s'était isolé pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix, repensait à cette nouvelle plutôt incongrue qu'on leur avait à tous annoncer quelques heures plus tôt.

_**Flash back :**_

- 2012 ?, s'étrangla Hijikata. Comment cela est-il possible ? Nous étions en 1865 il y a à peines quelques minutes ! En faites, vous êtes du clan Choshu, espèce de lâches, même pas capable de nous attaquer en face cria-t-il en tirant son sabre, le masque de démon si bien connu peint sur son visage.

- Non, non, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez, s'écria une jeune fille au long cheveux noirs. Et pourquoi ce serait nous qui vous mentirions, déjà, hein ? Moi, j'ai plus l'impression que vous êtes des marginaux ! Vous vouliez nous cambriolez, c'est ça, hein ? Et bien dommage, parce que on était là !

- Saya, mais calme toi ! Tu as, aussi bien que moi, vu qu'ils sont arrivés dans une grosse explosion. Je t'accorde le fait que c'est on ne peut plus bizarre, mais rien ne sert de crier. Je pense que ces personnes sont tout aussi surprises que nous !, la réprimanda une grande jeune femme blonde.

- Mais, mais, enfin, Risa ! Ce genre de choses n'arrivent que dans les films ! Pas dans la réalité ! Enfin, c'est toi la plus âgée, tu devrais savoir ça !, répondit Saya.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand même, tu ne pas nier le fait que c'est vraiment inhabituel.

- HUM, HUM !, s'enquit Hijikata ! Ce n'était pas le sujet de notre conversation ! Donc, si ce n'est pas une blague, pouvez vous, nous expliquez ce que nous faisons ici ! Et vite, sinon je vous tranche !

Et bien, commençons déjà par des présentations...

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Hijikata soupira fortement de mécontentement et attira le regard du jeune homme assit à côté de lui depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes. L'homme à la longue chevelure brun se souvint que ce dit jeune homme s'appeler Hiroki.

- « Hiroki-san,

- Oui, Hijikata-san ? Y a t-il un problème ? Vous avez l'air soucieux.

- Il est normal que je sois soucieux, » répliqua ce dernier sèchement. « Je voulais juste savoir à quoi peux donc vous servir toutes ces lumières dehors ? Pourquoi ces fils lumineux sont-elles accrochées aux maisons ?

- Ah ! Ce sont les guirlandes de noël ! Vous ne connaissez pas Noël ? » Demanda Hiroki

- « Noël ? Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Comment vous expliquez Hijikata-san ? C'est une fête religieuse au départ, puis au fil des années c'est plus devenue une fête où la familles se réunit,et s'offre des cadeaux qui sont sous le sap... Oh, mais nous ne l'avons toujours pas fait ! Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, mais qu'elle imbécile ! Hijikata-san, pouvez vous me rendre un service et aller chercher les autres, comme ça, je ne l'expliquerai qu'une fois ! Merci d'avance », lui dit Hiroki d'une traite, sans respirer.

Et il partit sans laisser le temps au démon du Shinsengumi de pouvoir répondre. N'ayant donc pas le chois, le ténébreux aux yeux violets se leva pour aller chercher les autres dans la pièces adjacente. Il les trouva donc dans une grande pièce, aménageait à l'Occidental. « Et pourtant, nous sommes encore au Japon, d'après ce que nous ont dite ces curieux personnages. », pensa le Vice-Capitaine.

Saito fut le premier à voir le Samouraïs rentrer dans la pièce. Comment peut-on ne pas se rendre compte de la présence du Vice-Capitaine dans le salon ? « Cette aura, ce charme et ces yeux si envoûtants, que je... ». Le gaucher rougit légèrement en stoppant ses pensées et se cachant derrière son écharpe pour que personne ne voit son trouble. Il fut sortit de ses songes par Harada qui s'exclama :

- Ah, Hijikata-san vous avez finis de méditer ?

- Non, non tu trompes Sano-san ! Coupa Sôji, Hijikata-san était déjà en train d'écrire des Haïkus, mais il le fait en secret !

Ce fut au tour de Saito de couper la paroles au protégé de Kondou :

- Sôji-san, comment peux-tu oser parler du Vice-Capitaine comme cela ! Sans lui, le Shinsengumi ne serait rien et les règles instaurer ne serrait jamais suivis et le Shinsengumi se serait détruit de l'intérieur et ensuite …

Saito, s'arrêta et rougit pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, ça commençait à devenir inquiétant. Mais les autres compagnons du gaucher mirent cela sur le fait qu'il soit assez timides en public, donc devant des nouvelles personnes, qui plus est dans une milieu qu'ils leur était inconnu, ses frères d'armes n'y virent aucunes surprise, même si c'était assez rare que Saitou rougisse.

- Je te remercie Saito de prendre ma défense, et non Sôji, je n'écrivais pas des recueilles, mais je suis jute venu vous chercher.

- Risa-san, Hiroki-san m'a demander de vous quémender de faire de la place dans le salon ? A côté de la chose où brûle du bois, m'a-t-il dit.

- Ah, vous voulez sûrement dire à côté de la cheminé ! Mais qu'est-il aller donc faire ? Vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il est allé faire ? Demanda Risa.

- Et bien, nous étions en train de discuter des éclairages des environs et de leur signification pour vous, et il est subitement partit sans finir sa phrase ! Il finissait sa phrase par sap..., je ne vois en aucun cas, ce que cela peut signifier.

Risa eu soudain un regard malicieux et répondit par un signe négatif de la tête, pour dire qu'ellle ne savait pas non plus. Saito qui regardait cette scène en silence se demanda si cette jeune femme blonde n'était pas en train de leurs cacher quelque chose. Et par dessus cette impression, il sentit monter en lui un nouveau sentiment un pincement au cœur et dans le ventre. Il analysa rapidement sa situation comme lors d'un combat et repoussa cet élan de jalousie au plus profond de lui. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme à la chevelure mit cela sur le compte de son inquiétude pour la Vice-Capitaine, car à leur époque, les geishas étaient de plus ne plus demander pour des missions discrète d'empoisonnement. Voilà, il craignait juste pour la vie de Toshizou Hijikata, Vice-Capitaine du Shinsengumi. Rien de plus. Absolument rien de plus !

De son côté, Sano, qui était très concentrait dans un duel de Shifumi avec Saya, leva les yeux à l'arrivée d'Hijikata. Il perdit donc fatalement sa partie à cause de ce moment d'inatention. Sano en grand charmeur qu'il était sourit tout en ravalant son orgueil de perdre contre une jeune fille, sourit donc à Saya qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Heureusement pour elle que Hiroki n'est pas présent... » se dit l'aîné des trois futuristes.

Mais revenons donc a Sano qui remarqua le _**tout petit**_ problème intérieur de Saito.

- Et bien Saito, que ce passe t-il ? On peut presque apercevoir de la fumé sortir de tes oreilles et les rouages de ton cerveau tournés !

- Oh, euh, rien ! Je réfléchissais juste à comment nous allions repartir chez nous !, se reprit celui-ci

- C'est vraiment tout ?, demanda Harada septique.

Saito, reprenant ses bonnes vielles habitudes, hocha la tête en silence, se cachant à moitié dans son écharpe blanche. Il fût sauvé par Hiroki demandant de l'aide aux hommes présents dans la pièce. A l'exception de Chizuru, tout le monde se leva d'un seul homme mais Hiroki pâlit quand il vit avancer vers lui sept personnes avec des Katanas accrochés à leur ceinturons. Pour reprendre contenance, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit avec tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve :

- Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer, il me faudrait des personnes assez balèzes pour porter l'arbre..., dit-il à Saito et Heisuke.

- Tu vois Heisuke même là où nous sommes tu es considéré comme un gamin alors reste bien au chaud avec ton doudou !, s'exclama Shinpashi.

- Tu peu parler le vieux, j'ai bine peur que tu te bloques un muscle en voulant faire le beau ! Et oui, à ton âge, tu sais, il est préférables de rester chez soi avec une bonne tasse de thé !, riposta Heisuke.

- Oh, et bien tant que Chizuru me tient compagnie, je n'y vois aucun soucis !, dit-il en passant une bras autour des épaules de cette dernière qui rougissait.

- Ahhhhhhhrg, enlève ton bras de Chizuru ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu la gènes !, dit Heisuke en sautant sur le bras de l'homme au bandeau vert.

Et c'est dans un brouhat créait par deux persones que la petite troupe s'élança vers l'entrée de la maison. Mais bizarrement, Harada ne s'était pas encore impliqué dans cette conversations houleuses entres ses deux meilleures amis. Non, le grand rouquin préférait cogiter sur le mot « balèze ». Mais que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Et c'est ainsi que la troupe de Samouraïs et Hiroki se retrouva devant une grande chose verte et marron plein d'épines.

- Ben quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu de sapin ou quoi ? Demanda Hiroki devant les mines dubitatives des membres du Shinsengumi.

- Un quoi ? S'exclamèrent à l'unisson ces derniers.

Bon et bien, je pense que des explications s'imposent pensa Hiroki au plus profond de lui même

De son côté Risa avait emmener Chizuru et Saya dans la réserve, là où elle gardait toutes les décorations de Noël. Elle souris tendrement quand elle vit le regards émerveillé de Chizuru devant toutes ces guirlandes qui lui semblaient pourtant si anodines à ses yeux. Elles remontèrent donc les guirlandes en quelques allez retours ! Oui, Risa ne lésinait pas sur les décorations de Noël ! Pendant qu'elles attendaient que les garçons rentre le sapin, la jeune femme blonde dit subitement à Chizuru :

- Tu es une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ano..., ne pu que répondre Chizuru.

Elle hocha de la tête en signe affirmatif tout en rougissant. Risa lui fit un sourire tendre et se contenta de lui dire qu'elle garderait son secret.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas un secret vous savez ! Enfin, les personnes avec qui je suis le savent !

- C'est vrai ? Cria Saya. Alors demain, c'est direction shopping, j'ai toujours rêver de faire un relooking complet d'une fille ! Kyaa, je suis vraiment trop contente ! Dit-elle en prenant subitement Chizuru dans ses bras, faisant une nouvelle fois rougir celle-ci. Pourtant, je suis déçu, moi qui croyais que la fille c'était l'autre avec longs cheveux châtains ! Bon pas, grave, on est quand même amies, hein ? Dit-elle en ressérant sa prise sur la jeune fille au Kimono d'un rose effectivement pas très... _**viril**_.

C'est sur cette conversation que les garçons rentrèrent dans la maison les joues rouges causé par l'effort de porter le lourd sapin fraîchement coupé.

- Bon, et bien nous pouvons commencer à décorer se sapin ! Nous parlerons d'aujourd'hui demain quand nous auront la tête plus reposer ! Dti Risa en tapant dans ses main.

Et c'est sur cette image, qui fit doucement sourire Kondo, car elle cette jeune femme lui rappelait Sôji, qu'on pu voir de la fenêtre, une joyeuse bande, drôlement habillé pour certains, décorer un grand sapin.


End file.
